During spinal surgeries, a rongeur can be used to remove bone. Typically, rongeurs may be designed to take a single bite of bone at a time. After each bite, the rongeur is taken out of a surgical site to retrieve the bone material. Removing the rongeur out of the body after each bite is inefficient and increases the risk of contamination to the patient. Furthermore, rongeurs are often difficult to clean.
Thus, there remains a need for an improved rongeur that has increased efficiency, cleanliness and provides greater safety to a patient.